Dolgo
Dolgo is a character who was created and is the propriety of 0280Gardenimia67, do no édit it without my permission, But can take it for their story. Dolgo is a pup who deals with rescue missions in climbing and in mines '' Bio Dolgo was born into a family among several puppies, he has 4 sisters and 2 brothers, all are stray dogs since their parents have no owner, so they travel all around Adventure Bay, Dolgo is the most serious pup of family and he rarely has fun with his siblings, he has a rather hard character and never wanted to participate in family's activities, but he got on rather well with is second brother. His family often went to Jake's Mountain for a walks and Dolgo came to see if there was ever any danger or not, he made sure that the cliff of the mountain was not skating he was still doing it seriously and was helping the Mountaineers who fell into a mine or cliff. Dolgo became the hero of his family. Sometimes with his brothers and sisters, he sometimes plays with thems while keeping his seriousness, he does not like that his family is in danger and likes to protect them. They return to Adventure Bay, where they settle near Farmer Yumi's farm but they never go to town, but just on the edge of Adventure Bay, Dolgo has sometimes heard of a team of several brave pups, but never went to the Lookout. One day when the youngest of her sisters had been walking in the mountain on a summer's day, she found a rift in the rock and fell, uttering a howl that Dolgo heard and rushed to her ressue, the fall of her sister his seen by Cap'n Turbot who called the Paw Patrol, when Ryder arriver with 3 pups, they found Dolgo helping his sister with the help of branches. When he finished, he saw Ryder and the three Pups, who were Chase, Skye and Marshall, looking at him, Ryder stepped forward and offered to join the Paw Patrol, Dolgo then accepted with the greatest seriousness and announced to his family that he was moved to Lookout because he will be useful to Adventure Bay Justice. Personnality Dolgo has a rather hard and cold personality, he is very serious in missions and does not have fun often with the other members of the Paw Patrol, he can be irritable, but under his airs of hard, he hides a big heart, he is rather cold with Marshall, Rubble, Santolio and Ruby, but he is still helpful towards the others despite his ice character. Dolgo hides him but can be worried about other members if they are in danger or if they work too much, like Chase, they are loyal to Ryder and never let him down, he likes to train almost all the time with Shira and Fletcher. Appearance Dolgo is a brown-chocolate cocker spaniel with black colored legs, he has muzzle and ears blache. are back is crossed by two lines of caramel colors and he has eyes that are gray-green. Dolgo is wearing a brown collar with a light green background puptag and an ice ax image. Family * Sybille (Mother) * Volo (Father) * Syava (his first sister, one of the youngest in the family) * Soyva (his second sister and the twin sister of Syava, one of the youngest) * Ameline (his third sister, one of the eldest with Dolgo) * Flora (Her 4th and last sister, one of her older sisters) * Timo (his little brother, one of the youngest) * Jilbert (his second brother, who is one of the oldest pups and with whom Dolgo gets along well) Stories or Dolgo appears * Looking for Chase * Pups and the Diamond Festival (in production) * the special Christmas of Chase and Dolgo (in production) * * * * * collabs (I don't know yet) * * * * Catchphrases and Slogans # "I'm not the kind of pup to joke" # "Dolgo takes care of it under the earth" # "I'm ready to save undergrounds and mines" # "A workout is necessary" # "My paws make order in missions" Fears * see others in danger * Disappoint Ryder PupPack / Outfift The Dolgo's PupPack has several climbing tools, including a rope, a net, two ice ax and a grapple, and it also has a lamp it uses when it goes underground missions. His uniform is dark green with gray and orange stripes, he wears a red helmet for climbing missions, or a helmet with a projector inside, he also wears protective shoes when he climbs the stairs. cliffs to avoid hurting his paws. PupHouse Her PupHouse is gray and blue, with the Paw Patrol badge on the side, and her PupTag insignia on the other. When Dolgo is chosen for a mission she transforms into a subterranean car, where he can go to the mines with his truck. PupPals Marshall: Dolgo is a little hard with him because he finds him a little immature. He does not like when Marshall stumbles over him because of his clumsiness Chase: Dolgo appreciates Chase a bit because he thinks that like him, Chase is the most mature on the team. But he is a bit in rivalry with him on his loyalty to Ryder Carlita: He hates when she makes jokes by surprise with Petalia, which makes him very hard Skye: Dolgo is not at all cold with her because he likes her and loves her backflips a little. Skye is one of the few puppies on the team with whom Dolgo is not cold and irritable Ryder: Dolgo is very loyal to the Paw Patrol Leader, he always takes his orders seriously and never discusses them. He is a bit of Chase's rival because they are both loyal to Ryder. Scarilierrza: Dolgo does not like Scarilierrza at all, he does not like when she organizes bad shots against the team. he has never fallen into his trap because Scarilierrza never takes it in his schemes, she finds it far too serious. Rubble: The Cocker Spaniel does not know what to think of Rubble, but he thinks he's brave enough despite his fear of spiders, he sometimes goes on a mission with him when Ryder chooses them. Zuma: Dolgo appreciates Zuma, but he is still a little hard with him, he rarely goes on a mission because caves and underground mines sometimes have rivers. Trivia * Of all the Paw Patrol, Dolgo is the most serious member, he rarely laughs and he does not like making jokes * It is difficult for him to make friends because of his cold character and prefers to read books on justice but he does get along well with Skye and Rubble. * he hates cats, especially those of Kittens Catastrophe Crew of Mayor Humdinger * Like Chase, they are both serious and loyal to Ryder, but Dolgo is even more serious than the German Shepherd * he is allergic to goose feathers * he does not like to play Pup Pup Boogie because he thinks that this game is a waste of time to train during missions * His favorite color is gray, but also gray with blue he likes * uphold justice in Adventure Bay * to train seriously * climb the mountains He doesn't like * Marshall's clumsiness * Dancing at the Pup Pup Boogie * fail Gallery Coming soon Category:Males Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:New Characters Category:New Pups Category:0280Gardenimia67's characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Protagonist Category:Cocker spaniel Category:Protagonist